prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Okay・Baton
is Nozomi's second character song that appears in the the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hitori hitori nochi kara musunde yuketara Kanawanai mono wa nai kanashimi mo kieru deshou Chīsana koto da nante warawanaide ite Shinjite ireba kitto nanika ga kawaru hazu yo Yes! to unazuita ima, uketotta Negai wo tsunagu baton Taiatari de kiai wo komete atakku suru no Min'na no bun made tsuppashiru yō! Taisetsu ni shitai sono kimochi Hitotsu hitotsu wo dakishimeru Ano hi ano toki ano kotoba wo Muda ni shinai yo uragiranai Anata nochi kara ga iru yo, tte Okkē・baton tsutawatte Yūki rinrin dōkasen ni faito ga moeru Pa・Pa・Pa・Paya! Yume de aetara, suteki taisetsu na hito ni Kujikenakute erai!to iwaretara ureshī na Sō shitara mezamete mo kokoro no naka ni Kunshō ga hikaru kara funbareru yo Taoresō demo besuto tsukusu no Jōzu janakute mo heiki kana!? Ryōte wo ōkiku maru ni shite Okkē・sain arigatō Warai korogeta kon'na asa wo Wasurenai deshou eien ni Yukidaruma mitai ni fukuranda Min'na de tsukuru omoide wa Doro ga tsuitete mo kagayaite Hokori ni omou Pa・Pa・Pa・Paya! Ryōte o ōkiku maru ni shite Hitotsu hitotsu wo dakishimeru Ano hi ano toki ano kotoba wo Muda ni shinai yo uragiranai Anata nochi kara ga iru yo, tte Okkē・baton uketotte Hiza ni nokotta kizu ato sae, Hokori ni omou Pa・Pa・Pa・Paya! |-|Kanji= ひとりひとりのちから 結んでゆけたら かなわないものはない 哀しみも消えるでしょう ちいさなことだなんて 笑わないでいて 信じていればきっと なにかが変わるはずよ Yes!とうなずいた いま、うけとった 願いをつなぐバトン 体あたりで 気あいをこめてアタックするの みんなのぶんまでつっ走るよー！ たいせつにしたいそのキモチ ひとつひとつを抱きしめる あの日あのときあの言葉を ムダにしないようらぎらない あなたのちからがいるよ、って オッケー・バトンつたわって 勇気りんりん導火線にファイトがもえる パッ・パ・パ・パヤッ！ 夢であえたら、すてき たいせつなひとに くじけなくてえらい！と いわれたら嬉しいな そうしたら 目ざめてもココロのなかに 勲章がひかるから ふんばれるよ たおれそうでもベストつくすの じょうずじゃなくてもへいきかな!? 両手をおおきくマルにして オッケー・サインありがとう 笑いころげたこんな朝を 忘れないでしょう永遠に 雪だるまみたいにふくらんだ みんなでつくる想い出は 泥がついててもかがやいて 誇りにおもう パッ・パ・パ・パヤッ！ 両手をおおきくマルにして ひとつひとつを抱きしめる あの日あのときあの言葉を ムダにしないようらぎらない あなたのちからがいるよ、って オッケー・バトンうけとって 膝にのこった傷あとさえ、 誇りにおもう パッ・パ・パ・パヤッ！ |-| English= When we combine all of our powers Nothing will be able to defeat us, and sadness will also disappear! Don't back down even if someone tells you you're small If we believe, something will surely change! YES! All of us will accept it With our prayers are connected to the baton Our bodies will be filled with the fighting spirit and we'll fight Everyone, start running! Because I want to share these important feelings with all of you In this day, at this time I will whisper words of love to each and every one of you They will never be in vain With all of my power That comes from the Okay Baton that was handed down I am fused with a burning and intense courage, ready to fight Pa・Pa・Pa・Paya! Someday I will met the person from my dreams Please never let it end! It would make me very happy Within my heart, a light has awakened It is like a medal that helps me stand firm Even if I fail, I will try my hardest Though I often wonder what if I’m not good enough!? With both of our hands forming a circle We give each other the Okay sign, thank you The tomorrow will be filled with never ending smiles That will never be forgotten I am swelling with pride At all the memories that we are making Though I am covering in mud, I am shinning Pa・Pa・Pa・Paya! With both of our hands formed into a circle] One by one I will hold you close In this day, at this time I will whisper words of love to each and every one of you They will never be in vain With all of my power I am ready to receive the Okay Baton The scars that I have on my knees Fill me with pride Pa・Pa・Pa・Paya! Audio References #http://lyrics.jetmute.com/viewlyrics.php?id=733502 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs